


【逃生同人】深渊

by 1900td



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Outlast: Whistleblower, Waylon·Park - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: CP：记者Miles/工程师Waylon





	【逃生同人】深渊

01  
Waylon·Park已经不知道第几次从噩梦中惊醒，他捂着自己过速的心跳，鼻间依旧能嗅到那腥臭的鲜血气味，视线中恍惚的光线，那些一声比一声还要惨烈的尖叫刺穿他的耳膜。  
逃亡的几个月生活并没有给他带来任何的改变，Waylon盯着手中的咖啡目光呆滞，他棕色的头发微微跳出一两抹银白，巨山精神病院带给他的创伤像是一直流血不停的伤口。  
Waylon闭上眼，鲜红的血色透过他的瞳孔流到心脏，他记得那些肮脏的幕后交易，记得惨烈的死亡，残破的四肢，他狠狠将手中的陶瓷杯摔在地上，热气腾腾的咖啡四溅在地面和墙上，宛如陈年血迹。waylon抱紧自己，喉咙口一阵恶心袭来，他一直在不停努力说服自己，他逃出了深渊，而如今却被深渊所凝视。  
碎裂的白色瓷片和咖啡渍慢慢悬浮在空中，黑色的雾气缠绕将它们瞬间吞了个干净。黑色的阴影安静伫立在waylon的身边，他的双眼凝视着颓废的工程师，幽灵稍加犹豫，他张开双手做出一个环抱的姿势将waylon消瘦的身体轻陇。  
“Miles……”  
Waylon缩紧了手脚，幽灵的冰冷气息是他再熟悉不过，从逃出精神病院开始的那一天起，对方如影随行，像一道阴影，永远提醒着他某些想要遗忘的事实。Waylon乖乖的保持着姿势，他一动不动，幽灵也一动不动。Waylon深受PTSD的困扰，Miles不知道自己能做些什么，作为人的记忆早已经远去，仿佛只是曾经的梦境，但他记得一个名字，模糊的名字。  
我来到这里，为了一个人而来。  
Miles的记忆中没有太多美好的东西，疼痛占据了大多数，而随之而来的暴戾在心中横冲直撞，Miles成为宿主的那一瞬间他的怒火几乎成倍增长，也许只是Bill的情绪影响到了他，又或许他看到了那个他唯一记忆中的人。青年的脸上沾着血迹，看上去异常狼狈。赤裸的上身甚至布满了青紫的痕迹。西装的男人愤怒的操着刀子要将工程师割喉，而下一秒Miles不知道自己如何做到，黑色的烟雾化作实体冲向黑西装，愤怒的力量直接将他撕扯了碎片。  
Miles再次凝视青年的脸庞，下意思轻声唤道“waylon，waylon·park…”，他的声音如同叹息，淹没在嘈杂的背景音。Waylon跌跌撞撞走出巨山精神病院，Miles  
不动声色跟在它的身后，久违的阳光洒在waylon绿色的瞳眸中，他几乎能瞥见一抹笑容出现在青年的嘴角。  
他残留的人性让他放手，waylon不应该留在这里，这只是一个永恒的噩梦，而现在梦该醒了。Miles用自己的力量带动着汽车，红色的越野车奔向了自由。Bill甚至出声嘲讽，后悔吗miles。  
后悔吗？  
我不想让他离开，但我必须让他离开。

02  
waylon记不起来Miles是什么时候出现在他面前，似乎从某天醒来之后，黑色的幽灵伴随他的左右。  
逃亡的生活却也多了一丝莫名的乐趣，waylon觉得自己也许真的疯了，他在Miles的陪伴中感到莫名的安心，不论他怎么发怒、闹脾气，对方只是安静的看着他，收拾着摔碎的物品，最后给他一个冰冷却又温柔的怀抱。  
Waylon这次做出了一个大胆的举动，他拉住了Miles的手，冰冷的触感让他的肌肤浮起一层疙瘩。Miles没有说话，waylon将对方的举动当做了默认，他踮起脚尖轻轻在幽灵的嘴角落下了一个亲吻。工程师睁着绿眼睛等待着对方的表情，即使是从一个没有实体的幽灵脸上看出他的情绪，空气陷入沉默，waylon松开了手。  
下一秒，waylon的身体天翻地转，Miles的身体看起来像似正常人那般，男人一如既往的深色头发与深色的瞳孔紧紧盯着waylon，似乎只有那依旧冰冷的体温告诉这waylon，眼前的男人并非人类的事实。  
“Waylon·Park你做出了选择，就要承受它的后果。”  
“也许我是心甘情愿，Miles，我大概疯了吧！”  
Miles用一个深吻回答了waylon的问题，冰冷的唇舌从温柔到绝对的掠夺，似乎要将所有的空气隔绝在他们之间，Miles的利齿划过嫩肉，搅动着waylon的舌头，挑拨勾引着青年的欲望，对方的手指抚摸着他的肌肤，断指的触感十分明显，waylon反客为主搂住了Miles，进一步承受来自男人的掠夺。  
他的世界早已经跌入了噩梦，而Miles是这噩梦中唯一的救赎。是深渊中的光亮亦或是将他扯入深渊的利爪。Waylon·Park甘之如饴。  
灼热的体温似乎将对方冰冷的身体染上了温度，waylon恍惚间仿佛堕入了天堂与地狱的夹缝，他的意识随着Miles的冲撞而支离破碎，但又再次被卷入名为Miles的情欲中。对方强有力的占有，肉棒撞入紧致的甬道中，每一次呻吟他奋力高呼着男人的名字，快感虎视眈眈扼住理智的脖颈，将所有的一切都粉碎干净。Waylon从未体验过同性之间的性爱，Miles从一开始的毫无章法到完全掌控，他的每一寸肌肤，每一丝频率，阴茎在他的体内快速抽插，疼痛的尽头是无尽的愉悦，快乐在他的脑海中大声歌唱。Waylon双腿夹紧Miles精壮的身体，他们此刻尽情享受着欢愉。幽灵冰冷的手指拂过他的背脊，酥麻的刺激像是电流的涌动，waylon面颊潮红，情动非常，沙哑的嗓音重复着一个名字。  
“Miles……”  
“我在这里，waylon，感受我。”  
Miles搂住青年，在他们一起高潮时落下一个充满爱意的亲吻。  
“我想，我需要你Waylon·Park，我爱你。”

END


End file.
